Dark Desires
by Ratwoman01
Summary: Erik helps Charles to eplore his darker desires. Slash, Bondage


Fandom: X-Men: First Class

Rating: R

Slash

Kinks: Bondage

Pairing: Charles/Erik

Summary: Erik helps Charles to eplore his darker desires.

Dark Desires

by Ratwoman

There was no need to read Erik's mind to see that he was trying hard to come to terms with what Charles had just told him. However, Charles would stay out of Erik's head, as he knew that Erik didnt't like him wandering around there. But right now he did not have to be a telpathic to guess that Erik found Charles's secret desires more than weird. Charles himself found them weird, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about it since he and Erik had become lovers.

Right now, they were sitting in an arbour in the huge park of his mansion. The students were on a day trip, they were all alone.

"I don't get it," Erik finally said with a frown. "How can even the thought be arousing to you?"

Charles shrugged. He had thought about it a lot, too. "Maybe I didn't have enough limits in my childhood. I was allowed to do anything, to go anywhere..."

The pain in Erik's eyes tore his heart, as so often. "I know, Erik, it's hard for you to grasp. There were way too many ...limits in your youth." Which was the understatement of the year. But he didn't want to stir up the more painful memories by mentioning that Erik had been held captive and tortured for years.

Again, Erik shook his head. "I don't understand your fantasies, Charles. But if you really want to live them, I can try..."

"Only if it's not too much to ask..." Charles said. He was a bit worried, not that Erik might hurt him, but that he might retraumatize Erik by living his fantasy. Even though he'd let him have the upper hand.

Erik raised, looking earnestly at Charles. His eyes wandered to the metall of the arbour... it was made of iron, with ivy-leaves twining around it... Charles felt his stomach cramp in expectation, when the iron rods started curling with a metallic sound. With fascination he watched as two poles of the roof curled down, closer and closer... In a half-hearted attempt to defend himself Charles raised his hands, but quickly the poles curled around his wrists, pulling his arms up until he was thouroughly stretched out.

Erik was mercyful; Charles's feet were still touching the ground, his stance secure. But he was completely helpless, unable to move more than a few inches.

Maybe Erik was starting to enjoy this anyway, as he was smirking when he raised a hand and made a small movement. Charles saw and felt his shirt moving, when Erik was drawing the metallic buttons to him. The shirt stretched and then, all at one, his buttons were dissevered and flew towards Erik's outstretched hand.

Charles moaned slightly, realising that this really, really turned him on, even more than he had imagined. He felt helplessly surrendered to Erik, when his gaze travelled down his open shirt to his pants. Another jerk, coming just from the powers of Erik's mind, and both the button of his pants and his zipper flew towards Erik.

Charles blushed when his pants fell to the floor. Now he was not just chained by iron rods Erik had curled to fit his need, he was also half naked. It was just great.

Erik dropped the buttons onto a table nearby and stepped closer to Charles. A hand stroking his erect cock through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts, Erik said smirking: "You're a sick man. Who would have thought that of Professor Charles X. Xavier?"

Charles writhed when Erik stroked him. What aroused him even more than being helpless was the sparkle of amusement in his lover's eyes. He didn't need to worry anymore about Erik - he was obviously fine with the situation.

Erik now walked around him to stand behind his back. Then Charles felt Erik grabbing his shirt at the collar and ripping it apart with a jerk.

"Hey, that one was expensive!" Charles called out with indignation.

"Like everything you wear," Erik answered equally, letting his fingers travel up Charles's now bare back. Then Charles felt Erik stepping closer, his still clothed body pressing to Charles's bare back, his arms closing around his stomach, hugging him close while he gently bit down onto his shoulder. Charles moaned and leaned back slightly, feeling at the same time delivered to Erik and sheltered by him. Erik's hand travelled down to his boxer shorts, shoving them down.

Charles's heart was racing with excitement, but suddenly Erik took a step aside. Charles worriedly turned his head to look at him. Was it too much for Erik? Too much reminding of being restrained himself?

But Erik just took off his shirt and opened his pants. With a sigh of relief Charles gazed at Erik's muscular body. Maybe he just worried to much about him. Erik was old enough to look after himself, after all. Even more, Charles suddenly realised the absurdity of the situation, that he was the one feeling responsible for the other one's wellbeing, when actually it was Erik who had the lead.

Erik turned walked back to Charles, grabbed him by the hair and kissed him wildly and deeply. Finally he broke the kiss and stared at him intensively. Charles looked back into Erik's steelblue eyes, those eyes that had seen too much suffering. Erik stepped behind him, his strong hands roaming Charles's slim body, lifting his spirits further and further up, before his prick entered him.

Even as he was ridden to exstasy, Charles couldn't stop thinking and analysing the situation. Maybe the reason why he was so turned on by being delivered to Charles was that he could let go of the responsibility for once. He had been taught from early childhood on that he was one of the privilegded: he would inherit a gigantic mansion and more money than he could possibly spend in a lifetime. But priviledges also meant responsibilites: charity was important for his family. One had to give some part of his wealth to the less priviledged, one had to help those who did not have the same opportunities in life. That was why he constantly felt he had to help and protect the other mutants, especially those who had been put through sufferings because of their mutation. To offer them a future where they didn't have to hide.

So maybe this bondage thing was just a way for him to let go of all the responsibilities, at least for a short while. With this thought in mind Charles came, spurting out his semen. Erik came a few thrusts after him.

Charles felt the iron poles uncurling and letting him go. Weekly he stumbled and was caught in Erik's strong arms, who gently lowered him to the ground.

"I love you," Charles said. Erik smiled one of his rare smiles.

END


End file.
